As a conventional dynamic damper device, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mass dynamic damper device for hybrid vehicle which controls a resonant point by adjusting an apparent inertia mass by controlling torque of an electric motor by controlling a drive of the electric motor to thereby reduce a resonant vibration.